


The Pleasure Institute

by Hideki_Inoue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Brainwashing, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Reader-Interactive, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Male Character, Transformation, Urination, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideki_Inoue/pseuds/Hideki_Inoue
Summary: Miles goes to the Pleasure Institute as a volunteer





	1. Poll

So, here's something a little different. I know I said I'd update Revenge but I got inspiration for something else. This is a little experiment. I'm going to give you guys a character and you can vote what happens to him. As well as if he has a penis or a pussy. 

http://www.strawpoll.me/14690546 As to what should happen

http://www.strawpoll.me/14690553 To decide his bits


	2. Introductions

Everyone knew what the Pleasure Institute really was. They all heard the stories about vans taking people in the night, prisoners going to the Institute for 'rehabilitation'. They saw the people being sold by the Institute. But no one could do anything to stop it. They allowed it to happen, hoping that they or someone they knew would not be next. 

However, there were some that did hope that someone they knew would be next, even paid the Institute in advance. It was expensive, but to them it mattered little, for they could live out any fantasy they wanted with whoever they wanted. 

Miles was slightly different. He had someone he wanted to send to the Institute, yes, but it wasn't a friend or some celebrity. He wanted to send himself there. He'd seen their 'products'. He'd met a few people who'd bought them. He was curious, and downright turned on by the idea.

He lived alone, and he didn't have much in the way of belongings or even money. His job was crappy, and his family wouldn't miss him. So, one day, he went to the Institute.

When he entered the building, he was hit with how... warm and inviting the place was. Instead of the cold greys and black he expected, he was greeted with soft browns, yellows and reds. He approached the woman at the front desk. 

"Welcome to the Pleasure Institute! How may I help you today?" The woman was clearly a 'product' of the company. Her breasts were rather large, and her hair was a bright pink. 

"U-um... yes... I had a-um... question?" He shuffled in place, anxious. The woman tilted her head.

"Well, that's not my job, you'll have to go over to our help desk y'know?" She pointed with a neatly manicured finger over to another desk. Miles nodded and walked to the other desk.

The woman sitting there was also clearly a 'product' but in a different way. Her hair was a dark blue, and she was wearing a strange pair of green tinted glasses. She looked at him as he approached. 

"How may I help you today, sir?" Her voice was monotone and nearly robotic. Miles gulped.

"Um... I had a question about your... products."

"If you would like to purchase one of our products then I can show you to a sales person."

"N-no... that's not what I meant... I... um..." He knew he was bright red, but the woman didn't seem to care. "I... was wondering if you had a policy about... volunteers..." This got the woman to look at him with an expression of confusion.

"Volunteers? I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean."

"Ah... well... I mean... do you accept volunteers to... be products.” He poked his fingers together nervously. The woman stared at him for a few moments before going to her computer and typing some things in. After a long pause she turned back.

“I’m sorry sir, but I’m afraid we do not have a volunteer policy. I’d have to contact a higher up in order to see if we can do something for you.”

“I-it’s OK! If it’s too much trouble don’t worry about it.” He felt stupid, coming here and asking but she shook her head.

“It is my purpose to answer any questions and to ensure that our customers are satisfied. Please, wait here.”

The woman motioned for Miles to take a seat, and as he did she left, going up an elevator. It felt like an eternity before she returned, this time with two, huge men with her.

He stared at the men, terrified. They were at least 6’ 7 each, and extremely muscular. The woman spoke again.

“The boss wants to speak with you, Ryan and Mike will escort you to his office.” Miles couldn’t tell if this was a bad thing just from her voice, so he allowed the men to take him to the elevator. 

They stood on either side of him, nearly crushing him between them. The elevator ride was long and uncomfortable, and Miles was relieved when they reached the 20th floor.

This part of the building was much more intimidating. The tile was black and the walls were a prue white. The double doors at the end of the hall were black and adorned with gold. 

The guards opened the door, and held it open for Miles to enter. 

When he did, he saw the ‘boss’. Not many people knew what the owner of the company looked like. Only his name.

Lucas Usher. 

Rumors about this man were even more numerous than the rumors about the Institute itself.

The man himself was sitting at his desk. He was younger than Miles thought he’d be. But he’d heard that Lucas had inherited the Institute from a parent. Lucas was looking at him with critical, dark green eyes. His black hair was slicked back, and his suit was neat, and clung to his rather lean frame perfectly.

Miles gulped, stepping into the office timidly. One of the guards hurried him to sit in a chair on the other side of the desk. Miles stared at Lucas for a long time before the other man spoke up.

“So… Mr…”

“Pa-Pascal.”

“Mr. Pascal. You said you wanted to… volunteer to become one of our products.” Lucas sounded suspicious, and rather disbelieving.

“Y-yes… I’m… um… well… I’ve heard about stuff that goes on here… and-and I’ve seen the products you make and… I… really do want to be like that. Things are kind of… dull for me and as long you can make sure I go to a… I don’t know, owner who won’t treat me bad then… please… and as long as I’m able to kind of… choose what happens I’ll let it happen!” Lucas had been quiet through Miles’ rant, before he stood up. 

“I see… well… I suppose we can arrange something. However, you understand that once we start the process, there isn’t going back, and your owner will be able to do whatever they want to you?” Lucas looked at him intensely.

“Y-yes sir… I understand. And… I want this. I’d… have to call my work and tell them that-”

“No need. We will contact them.”

“O-oh… thank you.” Lucas slid him a paper. 

“We usually give this paper to those who wish to customize their toys, however, for you just fill out the things you definitely want, cross out the things that you do not want, and leave the ones you are indifferent to blank.” He instructed, to which Miles nodded, filling out the paper as best he could. 

He paused at the place where it asked for a signature. “Um…”

“Leave that, your owner will sign it once you’re bought.” 

“Alright…” Miles squirmed in his seat as Lucas read over the paper. He hummed, setting it aside before typing something into the computer. 

“Everything is mostly set. All that’s needed now is for you to go down to the labs. Are you ready, Miles?” Green eyes stared into blue for a long moment, before Miles nodded. “Wonderful. Ryan, Mike, take him to the labs.”

A pair of hands pulled him up, throwing him over the shoulder of one of the guards. Miles squeaked, almost starting to struggle before he forced himself to relax.

He could already feel himself getting aroused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Something consensual? From me? Impossible! This is just the intro, to set up things. This probably should have been the first chapter but honestly I wanted to see if anyone would even vote before I did anything. Thank you all! I won't be doing everything obviously, but hopefully I can make you guys happy.


	3. Deleting Tumblr blog

Hey, I'm sorry about this, but I've started to think about like... moral stuff with my writing and am having a bit of a breakdown. I am also terrified of people that I know outside of this community discovering this and being disgusted. Please understand this. I will no longer be taking requests on Tumblr, nor taking requests here for the foreseeable future. I may write as things come to me but I'm not sure. 

I'm so so sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing the next part of this. I'm not sure when the next part will be up.   
> But that next part will have some more good stuff in it.

Miles was taken down and down, deeper and deeper into the facility, carried over the large man’s shoulder. It was uncomfortable, since the man’s shoulder bone dug into his stomach, but Miles let himself be carried.

When they got to wherever they were going, the guard handed the papers over to a doctor. The doctor read the papers before she led them to a room. Miles was strapped to a padded table, arms and legs spread wide.

Miles could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He was so nervous, but also turned on so much. The doctor began to cut his clothes off, pausing when she saw his cunt before shrugging and doing something in the corner of the room. Even his head was tied down, so he couldn’t even turn to see what she was doing.

He did feel her stick something in his arm, making him wince. He felt something entering his bloodstream. He immediately felt dizzy and light headed. He groaned, closing his eyes to try and make the feeling go away.

The doctor tapped his forehead and he opened his eyes. There was...something in front of him. In his dizzy state he wasn’t able to realize that it was a screen showing pulsing circles. He stared at it, mouth slightly open. 

He felt something placed over his ears and he could hear a buzzing noise. It seemed to invade his mind, pushing out his thoughts and filling in the space left by them. He vaguely saw words appearing in the flashing lights but he couldn’t quite make them out. 

It was getting hard to think. Between the buzzing pushing out his thoughts and the flashing words and lights he couldn’t hold onto any of his thoughts. 

He vaguely felt something slide across his pussy, before there was a sharp pain in his clit. It only lasted for a split second before it morphed into an intense pleasure that made him moan loudly and attempt to arch his back, although the restraints prevented that.

Miles felt something else start to press into his urethra, sliding up and up into him. It was uncomfortable, especially when he felt the thing pulse and something being poured into his bladder. 

He began to panic and started to squirm as much as he could, before he started to feel calm. No… it was OK. Everything was OK. 

Calm melted into arousal even as the thing in his urethra stopped moving. Whatever it had injected into his bladder was warm, and that warmth began to spread, pushing him closer and closer to the edge already.

Suddenly, the thing pulled out, making Miles squeak. He felt a sudden urge to pee, and he tried to hold it. He didn’t want to get the floor or the table he was on dirty… plus it was embarrassing.

The buzzing began to increase, and the lights in front of him started to move faster. 

It… it was OK to pee here, to just let go. He didn’t need to worry about it. He didn’t need to worry about anything.

He let his clenched muscles relax and immediately he felt the fluid that had been poured into him rush out, making him cry out as it did. 

He’d find out later that liquid was a drug meant to make his urethra more sensitive, just as sensitive as his dick, so that every time he peed, he’d cum.

And cum he did. The feeling of the drug flowing out of his newly sensitive urethra was too much. 

He shuddered, mouth hung open, drooling. His eyes were wide open, staring at the screen in front of him, taking in the beautiful colors and words. 

He didn’t know how much time passed before the lights and buzzing stopped. 

He blinked a few times, looking around in confusion. His thoughts were all jumbled and he felt so strange.

“Wha… what happening?” Instead of responding, the doctor shone a light in his eyes, and he groaned, flinching away from it. The doctor patted his head and Miles felt a swell of joy in his chest. 

The restraints were removed and Miles was allowed to get off the table. He wobbled a bit, still feeling slightly dizzy and light headed. The doctor pulled something out from a drawer. 

Miles gulped when he saw it. A thick leather collar, which the doctor fastened around his neck. It felt so right, pressing against his throat like it was. 

“On your knees.” The doctor ordered, and Miles immediately got on his knees, looking up at the woman eagerly. 

A part of him was surprised at how quickly he’d obeyed the woman, but why wouldn’t he? It felt nice obeying, it made him wet and made his heart thump in his chest. 

The doctor took out a leash and clipped it to his collar. She then placed a different pair of headphones on him, as well as a blindfold. 

Miles whimpered a bit, realizing that he wasn’t able to see or hear anymore. The doctor pet his head again, which made Miles relax more. He took some deep breaths as he felt the doctor tug on his leash.

He felt the leash being pulled on, and so he crawled after the nurse, bumping into a chair on his way out. 

The doctor lead him through the underground facility, not stopping until what felt like forever. Finally, they stopped, and when Miles was motioned to walk again, the floor changed from the very cold and hard tile floor, it became a soft and smooth padding. 

The doctor began to place something on him, it felt like a shirt until it began to make his arms wrap around his body.

He made a distressed sound as he realized he was being put in a straight jacket. But the doctor rubbed his head gently, making him relax. 

She finished strapping him in and then attached his collar to a hook on the wall. She spread his legs wide and placed straps on his ankles, attaching them to the wall with chains.

He whimpered, squirming in his bonds before a soft hand on his head calmed him once more. The hand went away too quickly in his opinion, leaving him in the dark, unable to hear anything outside his own heartbeat. 

Miles could feel something poke him on his tailbone, and a burning liquid be injected. The needle was gone as quickly as it came. He suddenly felt two similar pokes on his head, the feeling vanishing as quickly as it came. 

Tears leaked out from under his blindfold at the pain. A gentle touch at his dick quickly distracted him however, making him squirm. 

The loss of his sight and hearing made his body more sensitive, so the light touch against his dick felt amazing.

He moaned, before a phallic shaped gag was slid into his mouth and secured behind his head, muffling his moans. 

Miles could feel something starting to grow out of his head and from his back, making him arch his back and shake his head. 

He was once again distracted by a touch at his dick, but it was bigger, and this time it entered his cunt. 

The toy wasn’t that large, maybe about an inch long and only as thick as two of his fingers. It thrust shallowly into him, not nearly deep or thick enough to satisfy him. 

He wanted to beg, to plead for more, but the gag muffled anything he tried to say. 

The buzzing suddenly returned, with some words under it. He wasn’t sure what it was saying, but he didn’t care. He felt so good, his entire body on fire with pleasure. 

The toy was taken away, and Miles moaned in despair. 

‘No… no! Please! Give it back! I’m so horny… please… I need it.’ He begged internally. Instead of the toy being thrust back into him, a feather light touch began to tease his dick. 

He tried to thrust against the touch, but the touch was taken away as well, and all he could hump against was air. 

He panted heavily through his nose, shivering. He eagerly waited, excited for whatever they would tease him with next.

But, as time went by and nothing touched him, Miles became more and more worried and confused. 

Did he do something wrong? Were they punishing him? 

Miles whimpered, shaking his hips in an attempt to search for some kind of touch. He needed something, anything to touch him, to rub against his dick, to fuck him. 

He’d do anything, anything for more pleasure, for something or someone to fuck him. He’d be good. He’d be a good boy. 

Suddenly, there was a soft touch at the back of his head as someone undid the strap on the gag. The gag fell from his panting and moaning mouth.

“Please… please… I need it. I need something… Anything. I’ll be good! Please! I want… I want…” He pleaded, tearing up and humping the air. “I’ll obey, I want to obey Master, to do what he says!” 

Master… Master… He was going to see Master soon right? Master would fuck him, and Miles would get to obey him finally. Obeying Master would feel so good…

The headphones were taken off of him, and he could hear at least two people in the room.

“Please, let me… let me see Master… please let me cum… Ahh…“ He continued to beg. “I feel so good. My pussy feels amazing… I’m so close!” 

“Shush. Be quiet, pet.” Someone said, putting a hand on his head and scratching his ear.

Miles shut his mouth, and was able to process the hand scratching his ear. It was too high though, his ear wasn’t that high was it? The hand rubbed his ear, and he could feel the shape was different.

Another hand went to his back and started to stroke another thing that wasn’t there before. It felt soft and… fluffy? 

He could vaguely remember checking something about animal features on his paperwork… as soon as he remembered that his cock twitched, and a tiny moan left his mouth.

“Are you going to be a good kitty? You’ll do what we say?” A man asked.

“G-good kitty… I’m a good kitty.” A smile started to spread across his face as he said that. Yes, he was a good kitty. He’d do whatever he was told, because that’s what good kitties do. 

“Good boy. You’re almost ready to meet your Master.”


	5. Master

Miles was led to another room, there were a few other people in here. Mostly people with animal ears and tails like him, but there were a few that looked normal. He didn't really care, though, since his attention was drawn to the machines that each person was hooked up to. 

It looked almost like an arcade machine, but low on the ground so that one has to be on their hands and knees to play it. And instead of a joystick there was a large dildo sticking out from the machine. The screen was also not showing any kind of video game, but rather a black and white spiral that took up the entire screen, every few seconds an image or words flashing by quickly.

Miles' eyes were drawn to the screen immediately was he was led over to one of the machines. His hands and knees were strapped down to keep him in place, though it wasn't really needed. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he was supposed to suck on the dildo like it was a real cock, so he could practice for his Master. So he eagerly took the dildo into his mouth, sucking on it and trying his best to do a good job.

He'd never given head before, so he was very clumsy and the dildo slipped out of his mouth a few times, but he eventually got the hang of it, even managing to take the toy in as far as he could without gagging too much. For his efforts, he was rewarded with a splash of a sweet tasting liquid, that made head rush down to his crotch. Miles moaned and redoubled his efforts, wanting more and more. 

Master was going to be so proud of him, he was being a good boy and training for Master. He was going to be such a good boy for Master. Just the thought of sucking Master's dick, and tasting his Master's cum made Miles' head spin with arousal. 

Another load of the nectar was sprayed into his mouth, sending another jolt of pleasure through him. He canted his hips back slightly, wanting so badly to touch himself, ('maybe this was why they tied me down...' he thought blearily). 

He could hear someone coming up behind him, but Miles continued to stare at the screen in front of him, unable to tear his eyes away. Something soft and tapered entered his cunt, pushing in and quickly widening; it went from only as thick as his finger to the width of his wrist, going deeper than anything Miles had ever had in him before. He cried out at the stretch, confused as to what was happening, but another load coming from the dildo making him more aroused eased the discomfort completely. 

Moaning loudly Miles felt the very tip of the thing press against his cervix, gently pushing past it. It finally stopped moving in, stretching him open wide. For a while, nothing else happened, leaving Miles to suck on the dildo in his mouth once more as he got used to the feeling. However, as soon as he got used to it, the thing pulsed, something moving down it and into him. 

The object moving into him was round and firm, popping into his cunt easily and traveling slowly down the tube. The entire time it moved up into him, Miles was moaning and squirming violently. The object kept pressing into his sensitive spots, driving him insane. It was only as big as ping pong ball, but it felt huge to his already stretched hole. 

The thing eventually reached his cervix, at which Miles let out a noise of protest, fearing that it would hurt going through. But instead, the small object pressed against the tight ring of muscle, pushing past it slowly and carefully, until it popped into his womb with a small splash of gel that made his cervix go lax and numb. Miles shivered, unsure of what was happening. 

He was even more confused when he felt another one of the round objects moving down the tube... and then another... and another... Each one entered his womb with more of that liquid, easing the way for the next ball. He could quickly feel an orgasm building as the balls continued to press against the sensitive spots inside of him as they made their way to his core. Most of them were about the same size, but every so often one of them would be larger than the others, stretching him even wider.

One particular ball was even the size of his fist, stretching him so wide that he was sure he'd split in two, and pressing against his g-spot so hard that he came instantly, his entire body tensing and clenching down. His dick throbbed in time with his frantic heartbeat, not even having been touched once the entire time.

Miles was only barely able to continue practicing his oral skills while this was happening, but he pressed on, doing his best to make the dildo 'cum' more. 

Finally, after he could feel his belly brushing against the ground, the balls stopped entering him, and the tube was pulled out with an obscene 'pop'. His cunt fluttered around nothing, thick gel leaking out of him. Miles couldn't stop panting, overwhelmed by all the sensations.

The straps were removed from him, and his head pulled away from the dildo. Miles swallowed what was in his mouth and realized how sore his throat and jaw were. How long had he been doing that for? He wasn't sure, but couldn't find the will to care. 

He was pulled onto his feet by the front of his collar, and he looked down. His belly was large and taught, and he could see some stretch marks along his skin. He pressed a finger against his stomach and moaned when he faintly felt the balls inside of him. "What was...?" He mumbled.

"Your Owner wanted to see if he could breed you with some of our other products." The doctor that came to collect him explained, attaching a leash to his collar. "It seems like everything is in order. I'll bring you up to your Owner now." 

Miles' ears perked up at that. He was going to see Master? Finally? He eagerly followed the doctor to the elevator, his body vibrating with excitement. She pressed the top button and the elevator started to move up, up, up. 

Miles had a vague memory of having gone up to this floor before, but he wasn't entirely sure, but the closer they got to the top the less he cared. 

Finally, they arrived to the top floor, floors black and walls a pure white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to updating this again. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I've been considering making a discord account just to do RPs on if anyone would be interested?


End file.
